The present invention relates generally to support structures, and more particularly to a mounting link between an engine structure and an attached structure such as an auxiliary gearbox.
Aircraft gas turbine auxiliary gearboxes are expected to withstand a variety of loads, from routine vibrational loads to sudden or extreme shocks caused by hard landings. The most extreme loads come from so-called “blade-off” events, when blades of the engine detach due to impacts or the like, causing severe shocks and often major damage to the working engines. Blade-off event loads are extremely unpredictable, but can be more than an order of magnitude stronger than any other sudden or extreme shock gas turbine engines are expected to experience, such as impacts due to hard landings. Extreme loads can cause damage to the gearbox itself, as well as to attached peripheral systems driven by the gearbox. In addition, extreme loads that damage or disconnect parts of the gearbox from the engine can result in potentially dangerous oil leakages. For all of these reasons conventional gearboxes and gearbox connections are constructed to rigidly withstand all anticipated loads. Often, conventional gearboxes and gearbox connections may require additional material or be heavier to withstand such extreme loads.